Drabbles: Royed
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Edward skips around in a skirt. He doesn't get why women wear so many damn bothersome clothes. Of course the one person who made him do this was a devilish betting Colonel named Mustang. *another drabble up* R and R.
1. Wrong, They think Not

Genkai-chan: I have come out from hiding! Woo hoo, yeah! Ahem…well I have been suffering from a well know disease known as Writer's Block, it it's contagious and I am still ill, your reviews make me better though. Here is a fic I came up with, so yeah.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Riza, nor Winry would be in it.

Title: Drabbles: Roy/Ed

Genre: Romance, fluff, humor, and angst, warnings at each drabble.

Rating: Ratings vary.

Drabble One: Wrong and Right!

His breath smelled of sweet cinnamon and mint, as he glides his graceful fingers across my body. His voice caresses my skin, and I shudder with pleasure. He licks my neck softly and I throw my head back, ticklish. His mouth turns into a smirk and I push him closer. He knows I want more, need more, he too, is in ecstasy. When his black hair brushes against me, I purr and he smirks even more, reading my every thought and feeling, as usual. I move my arms around his waist and kiss him deeply. He flinches a bit, from my auto mail, but still loves me none the less. Sometimes we'll just curl up next to each other and kiss all night. Other times, we'll get real intimate and then some. I can tell by the way we look at each other, that we aren't just lovers, we're in love, not matter what. Even when at work, no one knows, no one thinks about how much time I spend in his office. Many believe we're fighting or arguing, but even so, I know better, and he knows that we both know better. And it's funny now, he doesn't call me short anymore, I sure proved him wrong!

Genkai chan: ok, is that considered a drabble? Oh well how was it, my first roy/ed thing, maybe I'll write more if you review.


	2. Coffee Makes Their World Go 'Round

Genkai-Chan: Hey again, I found this one, I don't like it, it's strange, but maybe you guys will, lol. Thanks for the reviews, I'll make more!

Coincidence in Coffee!

Roy waltzed into his office, coffee in hand, and walked towards his messy desk when something lunged at him. "What the hell? Fullmetal..." Roy shouted as his coffee spilled everywhere, Ed just grabbed Roy by the collar and kissed him hard and slow, then licked some coffee off Roy's, face and walked out, laughing. Soon Hawkeye came in and saw the spilt coffee and decided to get Mustang some more, as long as it kept him doing paperwork, why not? She was on her way back, new cup in hand when she saw Ed rubbing coffee off his lips and face, and realized Roy had coffee all over him too. She sighed and walked onward, pretending she never even thought about it, it's just a coincidence.

Genkai chan: short, sweet, stupid, and caffeinated, review and maybe I'll get inspired to write more!


	3. Dreamer pt one

Genkai-chan: Ok, here I am, yet again, pleased that you guys are pleased, but I need more ideas, don't be shy!

Genre: Slight Angst

Rating: I guess teen…I don't know…

Title: Just Some Blonde (no offense to any blondes!)

Disclaimer: Same as the first chappie.

Ed looked out the window and saw Roy walking with yet ANOTHER woman, he gave her his jacket and held her close. Ed sighed, Roy walked into his office, with the lady, Roy stared at Edward blankly. "Fullmetal, dismissed. " Roy commanded and Ed glared and ran out. Later that night, Roy still hadn't returned from work Edward grew worried that he got caught in the snow with out his gloves again. The next morning Roy returned home. "Roy!" Ed smiled at his lover and hugged him, Roy didn't return the gesture. "Roy/" Ed questioned. "Fullmetal…we can't keep doing this…" Roy said and walked up stairs, Ed turned around. "Doing what you call being in love, a crime now!" He yelled, anger from the past few weeks from Roy's dates, building. "It's not love. Not the way I see it. "Roy said and closed the door, Ed stood there in shook. 'Not love….end it Fullmetal…not love….stop it….I love you…Edward….' Edwards mind raced with memories of the past happy year they spent together. "N-no! You're wrong, god damn it!" Ed yelled and ran off to hid or have a breakdown.

Genkai-chan: I plan on continuing this drabble to maybe two or there…is that ok, R and R on feedback!


	4. Dreamer pt two

Genkai-chan: Hello, I am happy you guys like them so much! does happy dance paper cranes for everyone! hand out hand made cranes On with part two, I'm going to make another I think for Dreamer.

Roy sighed, expecting ed to rant and rage some more, but was unusually surprised to hear silence. 'Maybe…maybe he left…' Roy thought, Roy went in to the kitchen and was met with a fist to the face from Edward. "E-Ed?" Roy stepped back, off guard. "Answer me! Do you love me? Is this a game to you, why did you say you loved me, but never show it?" Ed asked, his eyes blurred. Roy looked away, and ed sighed. "That's the best answer you can give me, huh? Then you're right, we're though! I had it with these games, and you and you 'undying love'." Ed snarled and ran out into the dark of the night. Roy rubbed his face, realization hitting him, Edward left him. 'But I left him first…' Roy thought and sat down to think. "Do I chase after him or let him go?" Roy asked out loud, wishing the answer would be told with ease. Ed ran to the bridge where Roy and he first kissed, Ed looked into the water, his tear strained refection mixing with the moon above his golden clouded head. "Al…I'm sorry…." He whispered.

Genkai-chan: Clearly there will be a part three, and I'll be back to normal Roy/Ed or Ed/Roy drabbles, had to get this outta my system, ok Review, please, it keeps me going frequently!


	5. Dreamer pt three

Genkai-chan: I found my self thinking, do I want this drabble to be happy or sad, but I didn't know, so I flipped a coin, cause no one said that they wanted it good or bad, and the results. Character death, but which one?

Roy got up, put on his overcoat and ran out, to find the older Elric. "Damn the kid!" He hissed, then he stopped. "Kid…even I call him a kid and we've been going out for an entire year…this is what I think of him…some kid…" He muttered guiltily. Ed looked down at the deep river and sighed. "Roy…Al…Winry…I'm sorry I can't help…I'm just a kid…after all…" He muttered and transmutated a large rock, that had a message carved on it, he then tied it to his feet. Roy collapsed to his knees in the wet ground. "Edward…I'm so so sorry…forgive me…" He said and took out a knife he kept in his pocket. Ed slowly walked toward the water, ready to make his suicide quick and breathless, like the love he and Roy often made. "…Roy…I can't do this…I just can't!" He started sobbing, and fell down, hands clenching the mud and rocks the divided him from the waters below. "Edward, after all this pain I put you through, how can you ever forgive me? I bet you wish I would die…' He spat bitterly, closing his eyes and sliding the blade across his wrist in one swift motion, like cutting watermelon. He and Ed used to eat watermelon in the park and kisses the juices off one another. Ed choked back even more sobs of apologizes and discontent. Meanwhile a mile away Roy gazed at his red colored hand and winced. 'Is this how Edward feels?' he thought painfully. 'Then there's no substitute for this!" He thought again and griped the kite readying him self again. 'Roy…have mercy on me…I didn't….i couldn't save you…or my self…I'm so weak I can't do this for you!' Ed thought and punched the ground.

Genkai-chan: Wow, that's longer, I still don't know what to do, but it was tails, meaning a sad ending, so I have to, but if you happy feel free to tell me, and I guess there's gonna be four parts, unless I should stop…well review then!


	6. Dreamer pt four 1

Genkai-chan: The last part to Dreamer, I don't want anyone to die, so yet again I have to flip heads or tails, Roy is heads, Ed is tail, the one I get dies…if I can find a damn quarter that is! Ok I got a quarter and it's Ed who dies, damn, so this is a warning right now, Ed dies, ok? Ok, let's end this thing! And Hagane no's little princess asked who died, no one died yet, sorry if that was confusing with the changing of characters, oh well here we go!

Roy got up, trembling, the knife slowly slid from his hands and fell to the gravel. Meanwhile Ed's eyes grew determined he got up and too a deep breath. "FORGIVE ME!" He yelled and plunged into the deep river, his legs pulling him due to the weight of the rock. Roy's head shot in the direction of the scream. "Edward what are you doing!" He said and ran to where he believed Ed was. Edward's head became submerged in icy cold water, he gasped for air. 'Why! Why am I trying to breath when it hurts so bad?' He thought wildly, arms thrashing. Roy made it to the bridge, he saw something in the water, sinking, he dived in and grabbed onto who ever it was. 'Hey!" Roy yelled, he saw his lover's limp hair, and he got the rock off of Edward and brought him to the surface. "Ed! Ed! Ed, breath! Breath damn it, please!" Roy yelled and hit Ed's cheek lightly. Ed didn't move, 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh, no!' Roy thought and clung to Ed's limp soaking body. "WHY? Why, did you do this to me!" He cried softly. 'Me…Am I that selfish…did I hurt you that much, Edward?' Roy thought to him self, the sun started to rise. "You must have felt so bad, thinking you weren't good enough for me…that I'd pick a one night over you, that's not true…" He muttered, kissing Ed softly. Roy sat there, holding Ed in his arms as the sun came out. "This isn't a dream…this is real…" Roy said and looked up, the sun matching Ed's hair perfectly. "I love you, Edward Elric, and the sun was in my eyes, I couldn't see that, but now I do…and now that sun has died, the moon is alone again." He said and looked down.

Genkai-chan: yeah it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I thought of the Sun and the Moon thing from the book, Death on the Nile, but it has zero relation, so yeah, next RP, everyone will be alive and well!


	7. A Flower's Power

Genkai-chan: Ok, I was thinking about making an alternate ending when Roy dies but moving on, if anyone's interested in the alternate ending review. Ok this one is fluffy, to ease the angst in these drabbles.

Rating: I guess it's a good rating, just snuggles here.

Genre: WAFFY, Warm And Fuzzy Feelings, Yeah, meaning romance and comedy.

Title: Flower Power

Roy was sitting in his office, cussing at his fate, stacks of paperwork from floor to ceiling, and a narrow path paved with even more papers and pens. Someone knocked on the door. " Hawkeye, I can't put anymore damn papers in here, so go away!" Roy yelled, casing a huge paper avalanche to fall on him. "Ahhhg!" He yelled, Edward ran in. "Sir, are you alright?" He asked, shoving papers around, looking for the Colonel's head. "Do I look alright, Edward?" He shouted in frustration. Ed finally found Roy and helped him out of the paper death trap. "Come on, Roy you need a break." Ed said dragging his officer out of the room. Ed and Roy were now walking in the park. Roy sighed. "I have more paper cuts than women I dated in the past year." He joked, ed laughed quietly to him self, a pain in his heart. "Hey…Roy I have an idea!" Ed said and took Roy's hand and led him to a field of flowers. "What is this about, Fullmetal?" Roy asked. "Edward….or Ed….I have a name…." Ed said sadly and jumped in the large flower bed. Roy just stared, looking bewildered. "come on, Edward, don't be so childish." Roy said coldly. "No, I promise you, it'll relax you!" he insisted. Roy sighed and waded through the bright flowers, grumbling. "Good." Ed laughed and he lay down next to Roy, who was sting up. "Roy…" Ed said. "What Edward?" Roy asked. "Has any girl you dated, made you do this? Ed asked nervously. Roy thought for a minute. "No, and I did this on my own, you just helped, why?" He answered and lay next to the blonde. "I…um, guess that makes me the first…" Ed said and kissed Roy on the lips. Ed then blushed, got up and ran off, humiliated that he couldn't control him self. The next day at work, Ed saw a huge vase of the flowers from the field on his desk. Ed saw a note. "Dear Edward, come to my office, from Col. Roy Mustang." He read aloud, Havoc made a comment that the flowers were for his funeral. Edward went to Roy's office, and now that papers were all done and you could see the floor, walls, ceiling, couches, everything, epically Roy. Ed smiled and closed the door behind him, and let's just say ed and Roy weren't just talking about flowers anymore…

Genkai-chan: Long, I know, I couldn't help it, sorry! I hoped you liked it and for those who are a bit dense, they made out. Now time to thank my loyal reviewers:

Blood Alchemist : Yes I did thanks.

LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker : Yes, tragic is ending….for now, lol thank you're kind.

Takanoru : Glad to have pleased at Roy/Ed friend.

Chaotic evil : I will, thanks to everyone's reviews.

Bakuras-Hell : Ok, I will! I didn't mean to make you cry!

Loki and Co. : Yes, you are so right, denial won't last forever, lol.

Mistress Sprite : Ahhhh! Put the broom away, good. Yes, quarters are very evil, and the broom knows things…yes evil broom…O o '

Cel (Plus) : Yay, you like me! I mean the drabbles, I'm SO happy! Now keep reading or die! Same goes for the rest of you! I mean….uhhhh….?

pure-reflection : Yes, I'm glad you like, no, I will never stop, as long as ed needs love, and Roy is willing to give love, and my reviewers need, me, I will NEVER stop! And don't crt…it makes me feel bad!

Hagane no's little princess : Sorry no one died till the last part of Dreamer…

LeolaTaylor : Thanks for the tips, I'll try and remember them, keep reading!

Bishie Burgers Are Yummy : Hi there, yes RP we mist, and thanks for the flower idea is it good? And Im glad you're proud, lol. Yay!

Genkai-chan: I'll honor my reviewers every chappie or so…R and R!


	8. Roy Has A Hairy Ass

Genkai chan: Hello, I made this up, but the song is real, I found it on some web site, anyhow, it's about how Ed finds a parody, brings it to work, everyone laughs, someone makes a rude comment and ed pays for it, just read it please meat to be funny, no offense to anyone with a hairy ass! And I'll post the lyrics here at the bottom, ok?

Rating: Anyone I guess who doesn't mind the A word.

Genre: Duh, Humor, lots of it!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Title: A Hairy Ass!

Ed came into East with a cd player, Al following behind, snickering. "hello boys." Hawkeye saluted and gave Ed some work to fill out from his last mission. Havoc and everyone else asked what ed was listening to. "Oh, it's this song…." He muttered, trying to sound nonchalant. Havoc took the cd player and listened to the one minute and forty-two second song. "HAHAHAHAA!" havoc laughed in the middle of it and fell down. Ed took it. "You, mean….hairy…who?" He muttered through laughs. Breda looked at it and soon everyone listened to it, even Farman could help laughing at the crude humor. Riza came out, shooting her gun. "Get back to work!" She yelled and aimed at the cd player. "No!" everyone yelled and dived to save the thing. The blonde woman sighed and left. Soon after the chuckles subdued, everyone got to work. "…hairy ass…" Ed muttered, the whole room burst into laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Roy yelled and glared at Edward. "Ummm, sorry, mustang/" Ed asked and hid the song. Roy stormed off. "I wonder if the colonel has a hairy ass…" Breda muttered, everyone laughed so hard they all fell down. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Roy bellowed and caused a background of flames to appear behind him. "It was Ed!" Farman shouted and shoved the poor boy to Roy. "Wha? It was NOT!" Ed said angrily. Roy twitched and dragged Ed by his ear to Roy's office. "Ow…ow! I didn't say anything, damn it let me gooo!" He muttered. The next day, ed limped to work. "Guys….roy…doesn't have a hiry ass…" Ed said painfully, rubbing his own.

Genkai chan: I'll let you be as creative as ya want, did Ed get spanked XD, or something worse?

Lyrics:

When a moon is hanging out a window.

Some imbecile is proud of his behind.

You've now received way too much info.

And the image is burned into your mind.

There's nothing more grosser than a man with a hairy ass.

Man with a hairy ass, a hairy ass.

Everybody, a hairy ass!

Every chair's nice and cushy when you have a bushy tooshy. (Butt)

You can make it look more dapper if you buy a good weed whacker.

Doesn't help a girl leveto if you wear a tiny speedo.

A hairy ass.

Everybody, a hairy ass!

When a girl is laying in a dark room.

Her band new lover's naked in her bed.

She runs her fingers down his body.

And lets out a scream that wakes the dead.

Her hands are tangled up in his scary hairy ass.

His scary hairy ass.

A hairy ass.

Everybody, a hairy ass!

Ass….

Genkai chan: now wasn't that pleasant, I have the mp3 song, so I tried my best to translate it, lol, I laughed as I wrote it, anyhow to my revivers, don't worry, the next drabble with be a dating one.

koolmint26 : I didn't mean to make you cry…just feel their pain, don't hate me cause I write so well, hate me cause Roy's mine! Anywho glad you liked the seventh one!

Mistress Sprite : Yay, I don't get to be sent to the Emergency Room by a broom! Yes, it was good, ne?

Pure-reflection : I will, thanks, I'm happy to make you guys happy!

LeolaTaylor : Oh I actually had them in character, cool! I wonder how I did it?

Loki and Co. : . . .ok then! No case Havoc and the others think Roy wants Edo to die, that's why the funeral comment was made…LOL.

Genkai chan: Review, sorry about the strange chappie, had to, flames welcomed, but will amek me cry! And Someone die in the next drabble, instead of cuteness!


	9. My Own Chibi Bear

Genkai-chan: I got this idea from another story, so here is my version of WAFFY insured fun!

Rating: I don't know, um, G?

Genre: WAFFY and cute and funny!

Title: Edo Bear!

Edward Elric didn't like to cuddle as many thought he did. Oh no, Ed hated cuddling, but he learned to like it, the hard way. It was after he and Roy had sex one winter night. Ed had fallen asleep, soon after he felt something latch onto him with great force and pressure, Edward was about to push whatever it was off when his mouth was cut off by Roy's chest. Roy had pull Ed into a bone breaking hug, glomp. Roy smiled in his sleep and both of their legs became entangled together. 'He's doing this on purpose, I'm gonna kill him!' Ed thought trying to move but to no avail. Roy only held on tighter, if possible. 'Ahhhg, I think I'm gonna die!' Edward thought and gave up on struggling, he might break his auto mail, he already tried kicking Roy, but that didn't work either. The younger lover gave up scowling with this intense cuddle situation. Soon morning came to slowly for Ed's liking, he heard chuckling, and looked up. "Awww, Ed, I didn't know you wanted to cuddle." Roy smiled and ruffled Ed's hair playfully. Ed yawned and glared, trying to sit up, but Roy pinned him. "Oh, well I would love to continue from where we left last night, Edward." Roy whispered in the blonde's ear, making his gasp. Roy kissed Ed's neck softly. "Thank you, Edo Bear." Roy smirked and was instantly punched. "You jerk, I couldn't breath!" Ed yelled and twitched. 'Ohhhh!' he thought madly. "Was it that bad, love?" Roy asked. "YES!" He replied with venom. "No, you liked it, and you know, it, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing." Roy laughed. Ed dived under the covers cussing and Roy pounced the Fullmetal one, always getting his way.

Genkai-chan: Roy means Edo Bear as in Teddy Bear. Ok then bye bye hope it made sense!


	10. Rainy Moments

Genkai-chan: hello again, sorry idea tank has been low, and still is, please give me ideas!

Title: Rainy Eyes Surprise.

Rating; Um, nothing but WAFF, this time…

Genre: Wetness, and cute, I guess.

Edward Elric stood in the rain with his younger brother Al, they had juts gotten back from another tiring mission from Mustang. "Nii-san…are we lost?" Al asked timidly as ed looked around, too dark to tell even with the lamps. "No Al, we're just fine!" Ed said angrily and suddenly someone's door opened on the other side of the flooded street. "Fullmetal, Alphonse!" Someone yelled, Ed and AL looked and saw Roy standing on his porch, looking over at them. Al and Ed ran over across the street and up to where the Flame Alchemist stood. "Colonel, thank goodness!" Al said grateful, Ed sighed deeply in the rain.

They went inside and Roy got them some tea, Al told Roy about their mission since Ed didn't feel like talking, much to Mustang's dismay. Al and Roy went to sleep some time later; Ed stayed up and sat on Roy's couch. "Ed? What's on your mind…something's wrong…" Roy yawned as he came down and was surprised to find Fullmetal still up. Ed looked at Roy, his eyes shining a bit. "I…I couldn't…." He said, Roy kneeled next to the boy. "You couldn't…what?" He asked, always getting to the point. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, it's funny, I never thought…about you so often…and it scares me…so go ahead tell me it's a crush tell me I'm short, tell me I'm being stupid…" Ed replied looking down. Roy shook his head. "I can't lie to you, Edward…" Roy said. "So, I don't think you're being stupid, you've been gone a month." Roy smiled and lifted up Ed's chin and kissed him softly. Ed moaned and kissed back. "God, no mission is ever worth being apart from you…' Ed smiled as Roy advanced on him like a lion and it's prey.

Genkai-chan: Sorry this took so long I've been busy with a contest, anyways, sorry if this one sucked, I'll post every day or so, sorry! '


	11. Truth of A Mautang

Genkai-chan: I'll thank my awesome reviewers next time, ok so say something cool for me to respond to! LOL, here's another drabble, yes I've been bored. If you want more truths from others, about anything just say so!

Title: The Truth about Roy Mustang!

Genre: humor…?

Warning: none….maybe my boredom can be blamed for randomness….and references to sex.

Edward Elric sighed and looked at the drink he had in his hand, someone said it would make people tell the truth. Ed smirked at the thought of making Roy drink this; he walked into Roy's office. "Hey bastard colonel!" He smiled. "Fullmetal…" Roy raised an eye brow and set down his pen, which he was doodling on some documents with. "Here, drink this." Ed said and handed him the coke colored liquid. "Why?" The Flame asked. "Cause…it's a love potion for Hawkeye." Ed lied. Roy drowned the drink.

"Ok, so tell me, do you like Riza?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Roy said truthfully, he couldn't help it cause of the drink.

"Why?" Ed demanded, Riza walked in to hear this.

"She's blonde." Roy said, trying to restrain him self.

"I'm blonde!" Ed pointed out.

"Yes, but you're also annoying." Roy smiled, Riza walked out to get her gun.

"Ok, moving on…how many girls have you dated?" Ed asked.

"…386." Roy said seriously.

"Have you ever used protection!" Ed blurted out.

"Nope…ok maybe once…" He admitted.

"Hello! Have you ever heard of STD's! That's a major turn off, ya know!" Ed shouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes I have, that's why I never tell anyone." Roy said calmly.

"Ok, next topic, have you ever lit your self on fire on accident?" ed asked, looking for some more blackmail.

"Hmmm, yes many times actually, it's not that fun." Roy said twitching at the truth he was forced to say.

"You stupid pyro!" Edward laughed and pointed at Roy.

"Can we move on?" Roy asked glaring.

"Ok, I see it's wearing off, one last thing that's bugging me." He said and looked at Roy.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why do you always call me Fullmetal, even outside of work, and parties and even when the Futher says it's ok to call me Edward. Why?" Ed asked, the question had been nagging at him for some time.

"Well it's cause-" Roy was cut off by Ed.

"No don't say it's cause it's my name, it's only my military name, I want the truth damn it! Do you hate me, or is it a habit, cause even Hawkeye calls me Edward, and lots of others too!" Ed yelled, Riza decided to stay out of this one, as did everyone else.

"You want to know the truth Fullmetal?" Roy said, unfazed by the little one's out burst.

"Yes." Ed said firmly.

"I forgot your name." Roy said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT?" Edward or Fullmetal to Roy yelled and threw books at the colonel in bewilderment.

"I am not good with names!" Roy said and ducked out of the destruction's path.

"You're not good at all!" Ed glared.

"Fullmetal…" Roy sighed, holding up a gloved hand.

"That does it!" Ed huffed and stopped throwing things. "I'm out, MUSTANG!" He said. "If that's your real name that is! Who knows you could have forgotten your own fucked up name and made up some cool one!" Ed ranted and stormed to the door. "AT LEAST I HAVE BLACKMAIL!" He hollered and slammed the door shut and walked to find Al to talk to about the Colonel Bastard.

Roy blinked and rubbed his head. "Damn…how did he know?" He muttered and sat down to think of how to get out of this one.

Genkai-chan: yes random, if you have any questions, please ask, like what Roy's name is, and other fun things, till than, and review please!


	12. Girly Boy Britt

Genkai-Chan: Yes hello, now I'm not sure when I said I'd do Review responses, so here I go….

Aiya-Chan: Yes, I'm thinking I'm thinking, don't worry dear, I love you too. Thank you.

Mistress Sprite: Yes Roy is bad with names, poor thing, maybe he got hit on the head or something a chibi?

Aseret Kitsune: Thanks.

inu's gothic ravyn: Glad to make ya fall outta your chair, hope you're ok.

koolmint26: hmmm, maybe it's shorter lol!

celestialgodess: I can't tell you, heheheh, read and maybe you'll find out! '

Title: Love at first sight!

Warnings: nothing much lol.

Rating: General.

Edward remembers the first day when he stepped into East HQ, oh yes indeed her remembered, no one can ever forget it.

It was bring and sunny, Al was waiting outside, Ed was walking in and knocked on the New Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist's Door.

"Edward Elric reporting for duty sir!" He saluted, smiling, his hair was down because he and Al were running late and couldn't find Ed's hair tie. Edward walked up to Roy, who was 'finishing' up some papers, he looked up, his cold eyes, lit up, Roy then got up and smirked at the little lad.

Roy then pushed Ed to one of his black leather couches, and kissed him.

"Hey! Colonel!" Ed epp'ed. Roy raised a brow.

"Hmmm, ya know Britt, you're awfully jumpy today…." He murmured and ran his hands through Ed's silky angel hair.

"W-WHAT!" Edward yelled, and kicked Roy in the gut, with a thump, Roy fell back, shocked.

"Britt?" He muttered, catching his breath, from the kick.

Edward jumped up, and then Riza came in with a gun. "Sir, what are you and Mr. Elric doing!" She demanded.

"Mr. Elric?" Roy repeated and rubbed his stomach. "Oh, nothing , just a misunderstanding is all." He said, and smoothed back his black hair.

Ed ran up to the Colonel, and then punched him in the face. "GO TO HELL!" He screamed and walked off, fuming.

Roy sighed and walked back around to his desk and 'went to work'.

Ed ran down the East steps. "Nii-san what happened/" Alphonse asked concerned at his brother's rumpled state.

"Nothing Al, we're going home!" Ed said and walked off.

And Al left it at that, never to ask, although that whole story spread around East HQ, like Roy set it on fire him self.

Genkai- chan: Ok, that was random, mind you I never know when I'll post but I have to be in-the-mood, lol!


	13. His Reason Edward

Genkai-chan: I am back from wherever I've been, but boy do I love Spiral, such a great anime series, I want the manga. T T Well here's a drabble for now till I get back into and the whole fic thing again lol, I've been so busy RP'ing…hehehe.

Edward Elric was bored, Mustang had to go into central for some business or something, everyone around the office could tell, Fullmetal was lost. Like a dog without its owner to play with it or feed it, pathetic. Alphonse sighed as he looked at his older brother from a window, Edward was being difficult and wanted to wait outside, in the rain till Mustang got back. Ed's excuse was that Mustang didn't mean anything to him and that he just wanted to insult him the second Mustang came back to east. Everyone knew ed and Roy were more than acquaintances and that ed sucked at lying, period. Edward sighed and was sitting out in the rain, on East HQ's steps and boy was he bored, bored a the gate that was between the city and HQ. The blonde looked at the cars passing by, yep like a lonely dog and the truth was to even Ed, that he missed his Mustang, badly.

G.c- Ok well that's all for now, what'll happen when Roy comes back hmm? Well review and find out, sorry again for forgetting about you guys, anyone love me still? '


	14. His Reason Roy

Genkai-chan: Hi, bye.

Roy Mustang was away on business, he hated it, he had to do work, he had to be respectful, and most of all he had to be away from his love, Edward Elric, yes the Fullmetal Alchemist. Roy yawned as he was heading back to East on a train. He was absolutely bored, the three days in central were so stupid, he didn't have to be there or anything. Mustang looked out the foggy window, the yellow meadows, they reminded him on his chibi waiting at East HQ, and Hawkeye called and said how a mess Fullmetal was without the Colonel. It amused him hew someone like Edward could be so stubborn and strong and then breakdown the minute Colonel Roy Mustang left the town. He shook his head and closed his eyes, wishing he could have Ed by his side even now.

G-c: Ok I am giving ya 2 chaps. For X Mas, later.


	15. Reasoning Skills

Genkai-chan: Ok he's the other part of the fic, is changed so much it's no fair.

It was the third day since, mustang's absence, Edward Elric was so hurt, many of the subordinates under Mustang's command had given up on talking to the blonde midget. Ed was still sitting on the steps Alphonse sighed and went back inside, it was starting to snow now. There was a crunching of snow and Ed's head shot up. "R-Roy?" He whispered and stood up coughing. "Roy!" He shouted.

Genkai-chan: hmmm what's wrong with Edward? What's wrong with Roy? R and R and read my Spiral fic please, or else something bad will happen!


	16. No Reason

Genkai-chan: No Edo is not sick…just surprised, you'll see my little ones lol.

Edward glared, "Where's Mustang?" he asked, the person approaching wasn't Roy at all, it was the mail man. (haha!)

The mail man blinked, "Colonel? I don't know, I just deliver the mail." He said and handed Ed the mail and left. Edward stood there and sighed, sitting back down and dropped the mail to the side, frustrated. 'He should be back today! Why isn't he back?' He thought. The blonde rubbed his face and sighed sad more than ever now.

Roy walked up to east HQ, and saw a blonde head in the distance, 'Ed…' Roy smiled in his thoughts and walked up to Fullmetal. Hawkeye looked out the window and smiled, "Heads up, Colonel and Edward are reunited." She said out loud. "Roy!" He cried and leaped into the Colonel's arms. "Haha, why are you out here in the cold Fullmetal and why is the mail in the snow?" He asked the little being attached to him. "No reason, no reason!" Edward Elric laughed and dragged the taller man into HQ, blissfully happy. 'I gotta make sure the dumb old Fuher doesn't take away him again!' Ed thought. 'I should leave more often.' Roy smiled as the greeting he got from his beloved. "So Edward is there a reason why that when I leave you live up to The Dog of the Military title?" Mustang teased. "Nope! No reason I have!" He laughed. "Me neither." Roy said. They both had reasons, but some things don't need to be said.

G-c: I am working on the alternate ending of Dreamer, so that'll be coming soon, thanks review, or else! XDXDXD


	17. Dreamer pt four 2

Genkai Chan: Hello, many people want me to make Roy be the one whom dies in the Dreamer Series….well ok, but I'll be sad and angst, and it's your entire fault! sobs Also I'm picking up from Dreamer part three, hope it makes sense, laters.

Disclaimer: Ohhhh wow I forget these, no don't own, go to chapter one for more detail.

Edward looks at his fist in the mud and got up, deciding against his plan to die for it all. He untied him self from the massive rock and got up his body shaking with the thought of dying right there. "Roy…." His raspy voice called, he was covered in mud and soaked with rain and tears. Meanwhile Roy had the bloody knife in his hand. "Edward…" He said softly as he continued to slit his wrists deeper with each thought of the blonde lover. Roy shut his eyes tightly, 'I can't do this, I've sinned too many times to even ask for remorse and I don't deserve Ed, I hurt him I was…I don't even know what I was doing….' He thought morbidly. "I…I used him…without even knowing it!" He choked and thrust the blade into his wrist on the word knowing. He used everything that was left in him to not black out, he wanted to feel what Ed felt, he could only imagine. Edward ran around the city, "Roy, Roy, where are you!" He cried, he loved Roy Mustang so much; he wanted to see him again. Mustang looked up hearing his name; he yanked the knife out of his wrist, blood flying with it. The raven haired man gazed at his left wrist, unusable now, in pain now. "Fullmetal, no…Edward Elric I'm sorry, but you'll move on." He spoke softly and held his dagger to his chest and took a deep breath. "Roy!" Edward called and looked around, he spotted someone kneeling in street, Ed squinted, it was Roy. "Roy!" Ed yelled, still not knowing what Roy was going to do. Roy looked behind him, 'Ed…' He thought and smiled, "Sayonara Ed." He said calmly and looked back ahead and jammed the dagger into him with all of his might.

G-c: It's not done, I know what I'm going to do so don't worry, I have 2 more chapter for Roy and Edward on Dreamer, so Review so I can post em, thankies.


	18. Dreamer pt four 2 2

Genkai-chan: Ok here's more! Thanks you guys for motivating me, go school go! Hints of Winry/Al and Riza/Havoc, but oh well lol.

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna write now….'

"It's so sad…" "They say it was instant death…" "I heard Colonel Mustang and Major Elric were going out…." "Yeah I saw them once…" Voices filled the room, it was pretty shocking, Roy Mustang was dead. "Some say someone killed him…" "Yeah right, it was totally suicidal." Many were talking about it on the day of the funeral, Edward heard them all. Alphonse looked down at his brother, "Ed…let's go pay our respects." He suggested, everyone let Edward and his brother see his lover first. The short teen walked over, everyone just looking at him with pity, Ed reached the casket. "Roy…" He spoke and he could feel the tears already coming. Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Was it me?" He spoke so softly, he was sure Al didn't hear it, if Al did he would've reassured Ed it wasn't his fault that Roy was dead, Ed knew better though. Fullmetal hung his head, his hands gripping the casket. "It's a real shame Jean." Riza Hawkeye said to her boyfriend. Havoc nodded, "Yes…." Everyone lowered their heads to Fullmetal in respect. Ed looked up and then at his former love. He turned around and walked out of the room, though to Edward it took longer than usual. Alphonse gasped and was about to after his older brother, but Winry's arm held him back, "Al, let him be." She said, Al sighed and stayed with Winry. Edward ran off and wandered around the graveyard tears flowing freely. "Roy, you bastard!" He cried into the sky and felt a warm breeze, in the middle of winter. Ed looked around, he thought he heard someone laughing, someone like Roy. "R-Roy?" He called and sighed, 'Great I'm going crazy…' He thought and sighed, leaning on someone's headstone. "Sayonara…Roy." He smiled, as if the breeze calmed him, like Roy calmed him. Soon the funeral ended and everyone was back to normal. Going to work, dating missing up, the usual. Well maybe not Edward, he went on his journal alone these days, Al was staying with Winry and Aunt Pinako. Hawkeye and Havoc were going to get married soon; ed didn't care about them though. He always said he was getting closer to making Al human so he can have a relationship with Winry, Roy never minded Ed's automail, Edward sighed and smiled as he was sitting on the train going to some city. "It's been two years…." He smiled and sat back, he always loved Roy and always will, and everyone knew that.

G-c: Lame ending, gaaa, oh well my plan is to make one more Dreamer with Roy at Ed's funeral but if that's too confusing tell me.


	19. Dreamer pt four 1 2

G-c: Hi I won't update for a bit I think Finals and rents are like….OO

Disclaimer: Yeah…no.

Edward Elric was dead, the people who knew were speechless, the people who didn't, weren't, easy as that. Winry Rockbell was found crying in Al's arms, Roy was even worse, he didn't bother to go to work until Hawkeye went to his house and dragged him in his pajamas to do his papers. Many felt sorry for Mustang, his two best friends had died. Roy sighed, today was day, the day of his love's funeral, a day he wished not see. Roy sat motionless as Winry, Riza, Havoc, and of course Alphonse read off their blessings and memories of Fullmetal. Roy was sure he'd never be the same, it was his fault Ed had killed him self everyone knew it too. Roy never really talked to anyone, nor could he bring him self to pay his respects to Edward, he had sunken so low. "Colonel Mustang." Sheska said after the funeral. "That's really rude, shutting everyone out, when all we wanna do is help you! Ed loved you, I can't see why, when all you do is mope around feeling sorry for your self!" She said. 'Ah Sheska…she was always the troublesome one…' Roy thought as he stood there listening to the bookworm. "Get on with your life, it's harsh, but ignoring Edward's death, what he meant to you, you two had your lives ahead of you, but now it seems both of you died." She said and walked away. Sheska was mad at Roy, he wouldn't do anything anymore, she would never understand that man. Roy felt as though he had been slapped as he went back to his car. "Edward she's right…I am sorry…." He said and went home, trying to put back the puzzle pieces of his life.

G0c: Seriously Roy was being stupid, go Sheska lol. More happy and sad ones coming up!


	20. My Brother

G-c: Here's a drabble as I seem to have some time on my hands lol…

Disclaimer: No.

Title: My Brother

Rating: G

Warning: Protective Al

Edward yawned it was late afternoon at east HQ his brother looked at him, "Brother/" Al asked. "Yeah?" Ed replied and looked at Alphonse. "So are you and the Colonel and you…really...you know…going out?" He asked still a bit uneasy about it. "Yeah I guess, why Al?" Ed shrugged boredly, looking at his notes. "Oh um I just don't trust the Colonel when it comes to social relationships is all brother." Al muttered. "Don't worry Alphonse, I won't get hurt, we've been going out for almost a year now." The blonde laughed. "I know but you never know…" Al sighed and gave up, he just didn't want to see his brother get hurt by the Colonel who Al knew dated many women frequently. Edward went back to work. Alphonse got up, "I'm going to take a walk Brother." He said and left, Al walked around HQ, his metal clunking with his heavy steps. Roy Mustang was also walking around, avoiding Hawkeye and paperwork he saw Al. "Hello Alphonse." He said. Al jumped a bit too busy thinking about Roy and his brother's relationship he didn't hear the Colonel address him. "Al?" Roy asked. "Ah, C-Colonel Mustang!" he exclaimed with an anime drop. Roy looked at Al, 'Something's up….' Roy thought. "Where's Ed?" Roy asked. "Studying, don't bother him, you'll distract him, sir." Al said sternly and walked off to brood and plan beatings of the colonel if he ever hurt Edward. Mustang blinked and walked to Ed's office. "Don't bother him!" Al yelled popping his head around the corner at Roy who jumped back and walked back t his office. Edward was busy sleeping on some books he did hear Al chase Roy off. Alphonse smiled to him self laughing as he went back outside to think.

Genkai-c: Lol aw how cute, Al's like Ed's bodyguard lol he's just jealous hehe.


	21. Mornings He Hates

G-c: I saw the FMA Movie! is happy don't worry no spoilers here lol.

Disclaimer: Ummm…no?

Roy Mustang wasn't a morning person, he hated mornings with a passion. The man sighed and rolled over, expecting to see his lover sleeping but Ed wasn't there. Roy sighed and went back to sleeping, holding the covers close to him. Roy definitely hated mornings there was no doubt about it. Mainly because he knew he had work or some other tedious thing coming up that day. Or maybe it was that he would have to get out a warm bed, sure he was the Fame Alchemist, but everyone assumes he's warm all the time, but no he gets really cold in the mornings. Roy yawned, unable to fall back into a sleepy state he just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, vaguely wondering if Edward had gone home already. He hated mornings, they always decided if your day was going to be, bored, tiresome, bad, really bad, unlucky, or in rare cases good. Mustang scratched his head and sat up, wrapping the sheets around him and stomped downstairs in search of coffee. Edward was there in the kitchen, humming cheerfully making eggs and bacon. Roy sniffed the air, grumpily. "Good morning Roy!" He sang and handed him a plate with eggs and bacon, making a happy face, something mothers do. Roy blinked, waking up, he rubbed his eyes and sat down as ed was cleaning up. 'Yeah good morning…' he thought bitterly and ate his breakfast. Edward smiled at Roy, "Someone doesn't like mornings." Ed said and kissed Roy, 'I think I like mornings.' Roy thought instantly. "Maybe that'll help." Edward laughed and left Roy to get ready for work. 'Today might be a good one…' Roy thought and smiled picking up the newspaper.

G-c: Ok, lol give me suggestions, now! Lol hehe… Please.


	22. Dreaming

Genkai-chan: Ah, Finals are over but not many people as when I started these seem to be reviewing, should I stop? O.O P.S This is an answer to LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker asked, why it's named Dreamer so this is the FINAL FINAL ending to Dreamer….lol. Also this takes place right after the first part and between the second part, I don't know when but neither have died they're just thinking….hope it makes sense.

Disclaimer: Not again?

Edward left Roy's house as it rained, 'Where to go, where to go?' he thought looking around, Roy didn't bother to chase after him, he pretty much chased Ed out…

Roy sighed and put his hands in his face, sitting at the table, hearing his door slam shut, Ed left, Roy said some things, and done some things…

Edward took a few deep breaths to calm down, 'Should I go see Winry? No that'll take too long, besides…' He started walking again his feet making splashing sound in the puddles. 'I don't want anyone's pity…'

Roy stood up and dragged him self upstairs to his room, a room that held so many memories of them, he and Edward…

"Well maybe I'm a dreamer…somebody's shadow…" Ed sang softly, his throat feeling dry, but his eyes wet with tears that were coming, he knew. "Well maybe I didn't want to…see who was blinding, me….' He continued.

"Things are so different…" Roy whispered, as if continuing Edward's song from far away. "My world's in color…" He sang as he traced a photograph of Edward with Roy.

"My hearts in pieces…." Ed sang stomping his foot in a puddle, making water hit him in the face, streaks of rain falling from his cheeks. "My angel has gone away…."

Roy looked out the window and sighed, "All because I'm dreamer….too blind to see…" He paused and closed his eyes…

"Who is around me…watching me flee…" Edward said and wiped his face with his red sleeve.

"Because I'm a dreamer…" They both said together.

"Because I'm a sinner…." They sang again.

"Because it's who I'll always be…" they ended the song, not knowing the other was singing with him.

G-c: Ack, cheesy and lame, it turned out worse than I hoped, but why its Dreamer, is cause Ed and Roy are dreaming of something that could never be. The end, lol, come on guys help a girl out with plots and reviews! T T hehehe, please?


	23. Night In

It was Sunday night and Ed had suggested they go out.

But…the Colonel didn't want to so Edward was just watching him make dinner. "I don't see why you won't take me out? Everyone knows." Edward said as he got up and turned Roy around and pinned him to the counter, keeping in mind the stove that was behind his hot colonel. "It's annoying." The blond growled as he pressed his lips to Roy's, making a point of his frustrations.

But Roy was sure no one knew that Edward was the dominant one. No one was allowed to know that.


	24. Predict

No one could really predict that Edward Elric would come into Eastern Headquarters without his armored brother. Nor could anyone guess that the small bouquet he held in his automail hand was for anyone but him self. And as Edward made his way to the Colonel's office, eyes and minds were trying to put two and two together. When the pipsqueak finally came to a stop, Roy raised his head from the daily newspaper.

"Here." Ed said in a rather childish sort of pout and held out the flowers.

"And what's this for?" He asked, gingerly taking them.

"I love you damnit." Ed grumbled, a blush coming over his already pale face. Roy smirked softly and leaned over and kissed his nose.

"I know." No one could predict Edward like Roy could.


	25. Crossdress

G-c: I suppose I should add another one to these after so long huh? I also will take requests so please let me have em.

**LT:** Thank you so much!! 3

* * *

A bet was a damn bet. And Edward lost as anyone could guess. So on a sunny bright morning Edward could be seen skipping around in a yellow and pink flora dress. He had white heels on and a sun hat. Many of the male military men whistled as he hopped back and forth of East HQ. "Damn mustang." Edward grumbled. "He thinks he got the best of me…" He huffed as he pouted and paused to pull up his dress a little. "How does Winry do this all damn day?" He wondered and out of nowhere he saw the Colonel and stared. "Eileen, do I get a kiss?" Roy called to the boy. "Fuck off you pervert!" Ed raised a gloved fist, who knew Roy fancied crossdressing.


End file.
